That Adventure In 06'
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: A Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 Adaptation. The Flames of Disaster are going to be unleashed onto the world in the and the past, present and future with nobody even knowing. Meanwhile one is trying to save the princess, one is trying to save the future and another is trying to find out the truth.
1. Sonic-Invasion Of Soleanna

**That Adventure In 06'**

**The Sonic Chronicles- Prologue**

**The Invasion Of Soleanna**

It was in the year of late 2006, November 24th* to be exact. The noobs of yesterday had just starting to learn to play Call Of Duty, the sequel the Kingdom Hearts had come out, the Wii was a big hit with everyone playing Wii sports and every was waiting for the Olympics to come- You know the game without the legitimate athletes, but the game have instead have an Italian plumber and a blue Hedgehog with shoes.*

Nevertheless getting back to the story at hand, everything about the year 2006 was miraculous and mostly definitely revolutionary. However there was one adventure was forgotten by the world and was erased from history. Although millions of people were blessed(or not) to know all about this venture, but still wished to be over and done with in the mind for obvious reasons known like dust in the wind. The only people who knew were the people who lived beyond the dimension of the fourth wall.

An adventure that had been caused by an evil force that was powerful beyond defeat. This being not only having the power to go through time and manipulate it, but if had enough strength and join with another great force of flames, could to burn the world as we know it into oblivion- His perfect vision of our planet, the same. However engulfed in flames; humans and animals alike- Gone

And with only the help a certain princess against her will, not her, but what is sealed within her when she was young that could only be released by her royal tears.

He succeeds.

But there was some hope left.

There was good that had come out of this sad misadventure. Heroes that represented the past, present and future from another Universe would come together and stop this relentless force. Each different in personality and appearance, with different pasts and stories tell, but all have the same heart and soul that makes them worthy and binds them all together to save not only the world, but the sands of time itself.

Three certain sides of one story that introduced 'The Next Generation'

So let's start with our first hero's story, a blue Hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound with a heart of gold.

_._

_"Nothing starts until you take action"_

* * *

One night in a beautiful metropolis, surrounded by water, the hundred's of townspeople and even those from abroad were celebrating. Practically going all out with a parade of ferries, resembling so much as a strong fiery flotilla crafted in such a stunning view afloat on the sea of the city they loved and cherished so much, with wild entertainment of dancers performing of with such poise, magnificence and grace.

But eyes weren't on the scenery for long as the main heroine and victim of this story revealed herself to everyone and you. She was wearing her specially formal white dress that went down just above her knees with red sparkles at the hem, small cuffs on her shoulders, silk gloves pure as white on her arms that went up past her elbows, small red heels and a diamond necklace surrounding her neck, fit for the occasion. She looked absolutely amazing. Not only did her outfit, but her face reflected that beauty with her clear blue eyes, great and fair light peach complexion, showing off her breathtaking smile that had definitely had matured ever since she was younger and her soft and short red hair with on top her crest of a crown made of light white feathers, bopping faintly up and down in the wind as she walked up the steps of the main vessel, taking a moment to stare in awe at the phoenix statue in front of her, that represented the spirit and life of city she ruled over. And as it was her duty, it was her turn once again, to light the flames of the statue.

Her duty as the Princess Of Soleanna. Princess Elise III.

Behind her, one of two her loyal servants, both wearing traditional yellow gowns of Soleanna with hoods, passed her a torch. Lilt with its holy flame. Elise took a moment to stare at the bright yellow flame, small thing it was, as though it was a new-born child, but immediately felt something was wrong with it. Something, strange, peculiar, abnormal about it. She couldn't explain it. But her curiosity wandered and looked closer at the burning flame, a light yellow colour reflecting in her eyes. She blinked twice before her pupils widened in wonder, but mostly in pure shock. She began to envision the city, for the time span of not even a second, being overcome by flames. The sea of blue water, enlighten by the moonlight, now a lake of full furious fire. Now her, floating and observing the apocalyptic madness below her above the city in a strong pout, standing her ground to avoid expressing the anger and sadness she was feeling, stopping herself from releasing a tear. Looking straight ahead, in the mere capital of the town, in the distance was a cyclone of flames that within it, the monster. The cause of destruction of now and in the future in this story gave a loud_ RAWR!_ Was she in the future? How this monster come about? And how come she remembers this somehow?

She couldn't explain this either, it had felt so real- had it'd been real? - _Is it going to be real?_

"Miss Elise"

She had no time to answer that question to herself as one her servants lightly patted her way back into reality, having a motherly worried look on her face. She composed herself blinked a couple of times more, just to make sure she wasn't daydreaming.

"It... It's alright" She answered with a small smile.

Tying to ignore her vision, she went on with the scared ceremony by then bowing down slightly in respect to the elderly bishop in front of her and then turned back to the sculpted phoenix statue which now somehow made her more worried, but still continued on with her speech at hand, closed her eyes in prayer.

"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace..., Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..." She finished her speech with a deep breath and walked over and swayed the torch on the pedestal, which was sent around in individual paths to light the main ferry and the goblet of fire above it. And at that moment the townspeople and tourists cheered happily in another year of their town's safety. Elise gladly waved back to them, her hand swaying formally in the air, returning their praise, just happy to see everyone else happy. A smile on everyone's face.

Till an Explosion hit.

"AHH!" The atmosphere on the dime changed as missiles and bombs were dropping down on the city of water and screams of cheer turned into screams of terror from the mouths of the adults, children and their princess. All the townspeople tried to escape from this catastrophe, their princess, practically forced to stand to stand her ground (being on the boat and all) and stood where she stands as an army of black and white mechs were deployed and began to invade on to the ship, pointing their robotic guns of arms at the princess and her servants. She shrank down slightly in fear as she looked at her surroundings, thinking about how all of this could have happened or why. Especially on such an special occasion like this. But then again, it for an evil villain it made victory a million times more sweeter.

Soon enough a large battleship was in full view above her head and gave it her full sight and attention with the servants protecting her on each side.

Coming out of the large battleship, was a mini cockpit that standing inside, showed the image of the person behind this heinous operation, bowing graciously towards the princess.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna" The man said in polite tone, despite his unwelcoming entrance. He was a bald man with quite larger than normal mustache, wearing a solider like uniform, a bright red jacket with white stripes and bulky, golden buttons and black skinny trousers that matched up perfectly with his boots. Though, the thing that stuck out the most was his egg-shaped physic. Other than that he had the whole mad scientist look down.

"I am Dr Eggman" He introduced himself. "I've come here to obtain the secrets of the Flames of Disaster from you" He paused to put his right hand into a fist, but then unfolded it to point to Elise once again.

"And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret...

The Chaos Emerald!"

She grasped her light blue gem tight in her hand, keeping it from Eggman's clutches. This gem to her was always special; she had it ever since she was a little girl of 8. She had remembered waking up in Kingdom Valley with the Emerald in her hand when she woke. Given, like the Emerald by a very special person, who disappeared in time without a trace. Although, it was a reminder of all that was left after the disaster and loss that had taken place that same day.

"Now princess, this way please" He motioned to the cockpit, gesturing her to surrender and come with him. Though now, truly scared started to slowly back away and shake her head in panic. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

She stood still, till the wind dangerously, blew.

A blue cyclone surrounded the round square they were standing on, Elise looked around and soon saw the cause of commotion.

"My... that's a pretty snazzy performance there" A cocky sounding voice plainly said.

The princess turned around to see some type of anthropomorphic animal playfully looking at Eggman as if he knew him for a long time. Elise took a closer look to analyse the creature's being.

She gasped. Elise pictured a white Hedgehog that somehow felt so familiar to this blue one, her eyes widened. "You... It can't be" She whispered oh so softly.

The Blue Hedgehog smirked. At the sound of one bullet, he sprung in to action. Dodging all the enemies' fire and knocking them out with only a swift move, leaving trails of blue wind speeds, to the princess in her eyes almost as fast as the speed of sound. It was all going so fast; she couldn't keep up with the blue blur.

With a _TING _sound all the robots on the ground were defeated. And soon enough the Hedgehog stopped right in front of her and introduced him briefly.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog" He explained in a split second, before scooping her up bridal style and speeding off to a safe destination.

"Not that irritating Hedgehog again" Eggman whined in disgust, but straight away had a backup plan for this situation.

"ATTACK" He yelled, his machines responding by shooting missiles at the teenaged pair as they ran across the streets of Soleanna, Sonic just running straight ahead, easily dodging everything that was shoot at the two.

Meanwhile Elise was screaming, trying to get her head scrambled back together. From starting today as a day of celebration would then turn into a day of chaos and almost destruction of her people, and then to top it all off, be saved by a complete stranger, an anthropomorphic one at that, but he still saved her possible torture and somehow seems similar- She had no choice, but to simply trust him.

* * *

They soon enough found themselves in the quiet and deserted streets of Soleanna. A question was on Elise's mind.

"Umm...why are you helping me" She asked shyly and looked at him for the second time since they met, the silence was killing her.

"No special reason" He made a large leap across the bridge.

"Sonic" She shouted as she saw more of Eggman's robots blocked they're way. Sonic safely dropped her onto her feet and jumped to kick one of the machines in to scrap metal and flipped back into position, one the robots taking this one second moment fired away, aiming at him, but with his almost lightning reflexes, leaped out of the way just in time, and the robot shooting, accidentally fired at his brethren standing across him, then the hedgehog landed back down and finished the rest off with a homing attack.

"AHH AHH" Sonic turned around from finishing his fight and saw Elise in the hands of a mechanical claw being controlled by Doctor Eggman himself.

"I'm afraid our little game ends here" The Doctor informed, his cockpit moving slowly towards a hatch his battleship.

Elise trying to squirm out, realised there was no escape, but still time to stall.

"Sonic take this" And with a positive thought threw the cyan Chaos Emerald to the Hedgehog, who indeed caught it in his fist. "I've got it"

"And don't worry, I'll rescue you" He shouted a positive message to her.

"I know" She all she replied as she was carried off into Eggman's ship, leaving Sonic all alone in the nighttime to plan his next move, him just simply standing there as the battleship flew off into the distance.

And at the same time, another was on the rooftop watching this all take place.

"_I finally found him... the Iblis Trigger"_

* * *

**OMG I must really love you guys if I'm writing about about this cluster of a game. It's going to over 30 Chapters long for tuned for the ride!**

**If you think I'm one of people who say 'Sonic 06 is the best game ever!' You are 100% wrong- I think it had potential and believe it or not an original story(I mean- have you played a game where a girl is not allowed to cry for over 10 years, because I sure haven't), but other that yeah- I know it's a bad game. But I hope to make it better for everyone^^ considering that there is not that many adaptations- That don't make fun of this game of course.**

***The first paragraph was just a joke and a lame attempt at humor- Though I won't lie I was obsessed with Wii Sports- The only game I had till the Olympics**

**Please Read & Review- As next time we go back to the future with a new character approaching (My Fav!)**

**I don't own Sonic series**


	2. Sliver-Devil Reigns

Now let's travel into the distant future to meet our second hero. A naive 14 year old, determined to save the world.

_._

_"To kill someone the world... Is that really the right thing to do?"_

* * *

**That Adventure In 06'**

**The Sliver Saga- ****Prologue **

**The Devil Still Reigns**

This part of the story starts in the deep future. 200 Years to be exact, but future we all thought today would be a reality was lost long ago.

Our expectations of a world being run by technology such as flying cars, but more importantly after generations have seen over millions of years, looking up at the night sky surrounded by stars and the moon, are now able to travel through the depths of space, going to the further than the moon, to going through Jupiter's rings and beyond traveling outside the galaxy to the centre of the Universe. And maybe soon, have the body and mind to go through time. But have not being blinded by the joys of moving forward, but the world was place for world peace with everyone living in harmony, no war, no hunger, no fighting- just togetherness. The Earth at it's purest form since the very creation of our dear and wonderful planet.

But

Sadly that perfect world is just in the lowest point of our imaginations whether a fallen hero, outcast or even a reduced villain- one thing they had in common is that they all wished that they could go back and change the fate of the 'Day of Disaster'. The day that brought flames of ruin to the Earth from top which we live on to its very core.

Now the Planet is filled with lava up to 12 feet high filled with all it's tall destroyed buildings, monuments and bridges crumbling and still decaying, but the most obvious feature flaw in this sight. There were now no people around, all of them hiding, trying to get away. The city if you were able to visually see it in front of you- you and I would say that this city was in crisis in addition to the silent wind that blows.

But then again there is always hope for the future.

There is one person who determined enough to save us and the world.

In a Crisis City above, watching over it, trying to keep it safe- To which probably to many a surprise or normal to see, if you been around for that long. A white-grey Hedgehog- A telekinetic one may I add with amber enriched eyes, with two long quills at the back his head and five pointed quills straight up on his head like hair and large amount of sliver fur on his chest chest . Wearing nothing, but white gloves with a special turquoise neon mark on it, on his wrists were golden rings with the same neon pattern glowing through the middle and shoes coloured dark and light blue. Just 14 years old. Levitating with a neon green aura around his body throughout the destroyed city, gazing intensely at the ruined metropolis he sadly lived in, while still deep in his own thoughts, telling his story to you.

_This world was devastated before I was born_

_A harsh bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness_

_Life is a struggle and people live without hope_

_How did this happen?_

_No one will answer me directly_

_But they always point... to the flames._ Suddenly an enormous flame formed from the fiery pit below him, but he simply just blow it away with his telekinetic energy and continued on with his thoughts.

_These Flames..._

_They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path._

_They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat,_

_The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis*._

Ever since he was born in this fiery wasteland, he never knew how he was going to defeat this immortal being, but what he did know is that somehow, someway he was going to find a way to save his world. If not possible to change the past, but to change the future ahead.

"Sliver" He turned around, still hovering above the flames, his thoughts being interrupted. He realised the voice came form his best friend, a lilac cat wearing a light purple robe with a pink hemline, white tights, red and white heels and white gloves with spiky fluff at the wrist. Her hair was in a bun, up straight and spiky as she liked it. She also had a bindi on her forehead and noticeable vivid amber coloured eyes like him. She was the only best friend he had or even knew.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" He asked worried, noticing her anxiousness in her voice. "He's appeared again" She pointed in the direction she just came from.

Just hearing the word 'he' in her sentence made him narrow his eyes in anger and used his psychic powers to zoom off as fast as lightning leaving a trail of neon- green colour instead a blue you may have been used to. And after Blaze watched her companion go like a bullet to find Iblis soon followed after him into Crisis City.

* * *

**And 4/100 reviews, not expecting this early as this is just the beginning.**

**This chapter was quick, not really to write, but read. This was actually kind of short, but hey- alot of the cutscenes in this game are short. ****And hooray- Sliver's here (Still my fav^^)**

***Iblis means 'Devil' in Latin or some SEGA logic like that**

**Question Of the Chapter- What do you think of Sliver?**

**Please Read & Review- As next time we see the Ultimate Lifeform in action**

**CHAOS CONTROL**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	3. Shadow-Another Day, Another Mission

Now last, but not least- The Ultimate Lifeform who was created in deep space now knows the past, but still needs to learn the future.

.

"_If the world chooses to oppose me, I will fight like I always have"_

* * *

**That Adventure In 06'**

**A Shadows Tale - Prologue **

**Another day, Another Mission?**

In a dark snowy forest where light falls of snowy dewdrops rain down in mist, far away from the city of water- earning its name of White Acropolis- at the time of night, was a private peaceful* base, secluded from the world in secrecy; built by a certain Doctor to work on his plans for world domination in peace till it was time to strike his next big plan. To make sure no trespassers (especially a certain hedgehog) entered his base; he had an army of robotic soldiers built in with machine guns as arms, their aesthetics a white skinny exterior with black streaks guarding the exterior. Not only an army, but also behind the armada was a great high wall that not even the best jumper in the world couldn't even get over halfway, and inside a more robots and tall searchlights and towers, so any intruders could be seen in plain sight. It doesn't sound like much of a defense system, but to the Doctor, in his own words was all it needed to get the job done. And no intruders did come... till now.

As the 'Intruder Alert siren' went off all around the base.

A black- crimson Hedgehog literally skated into the scene, narrowing his eyes in antagonism, his destination in his sights. His special hover shoes that left made him go _almost_ as fast as the speed of sound as simply dashed through the white snow, not even leaving trails in the flurry of snow around him- but still left a streak mixed orange, rushing past the clutter of trees in the way, dodging them with ease.

His pure red eyes now being locked onto the robot army in front of him as they opened fired at him, missing the hedgehog half the time as he merely just avoided the bullets being fired at him and darted through the pack of robots without a second thought, leaving a trail of explosions behind him as all the mechs in single file rows were blown up and obliterated. He homing attacked against one robotic bystander, giving him enough height to jump up across the sky-scraping wall to the other side- no effort whatsoever he thought, not even shaken by the explosions happening going on in the background.

As he recovered from his jump with a slight moody frown- as if anything interesting was going on of course- to him anyway. He then quickly moved out of the way to not be obviously seen in the direction of the bright searchlight and hid behind a large thin barrel. And as if by coincidence, his commander called to give him the brief of his reason for being at such an evil place.

"Transmission from HQ" A deep voice came from the dark hedgehog's communicator that he was holding up at ear range. "There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's base- Our last communication with our agent was 23 hours ago".

"We expect an immediate rescue- _Shadow The Hedgehog_".

"Understood. Infiltrating mission now"

Sinking all the information given to him, the hedgehog named after a shadow used his unique powers of Chaos Control to teleport further into Eggman's base of White Acropolis.

* * *

**Well that was chapter**

**That was really short, but alas or yeah! almost all of the cutscenes in this game are short, but if you see a typo- go easy on me, I did this at 11 at night on a school night.  
**

**Question of the chapter- Since SA2, what do you think of Shadow?**

***Anyone read the book 'Private Peaceful' by Michael Morpurgo- Great author!  
**

**Please Read & Review- As we to a very wavy ocean- and oh we gotta speed up!  
**


	4. Sonic- Wave Oceans Waves

**That Adventure In 06'**

**The Sonic Chronicles- Act 1 **

**The Wavy Ocean and the Winder Of A Shoemaker**

"What's Eggman up to...?

I need to gather some information" Sonic said out loud to himself to nobody in particular as he stood at the south-east side of Soleanna in front of a small chapel, standing surprisingly still as he tried to figure out his next move to find Elise. With no time to waste, he began to do what he does best and run to find somebody who could help him. Being in a completely different area from home, he needed a local to at least give him a clue or hints of Eggman's whereabouts.

He approached a young girl about 10, simply dressed in a light green T-shirt and white shorts that went to her knees with her dog. "Hey" She greeted the hedgehog politely and the pointed her finger straight ahead to the pathway further on. "I saw a fox with two tails by the plaza. It seemed like he was looking for someone".

Then a light bulb went off in Sonic' head.

And after saying thank you to that little kid, ran down the road to the plaza whilst, having a chance to look at the town further.

The town of Soleanna was indeed totally different to the city of Station Square. It seemed to have a very tone down and certainly quiet atmosphere than the loud and busy life of Station Square, with the large spaces between buildings and no roads for cars either. The town itself seemed to focus on more of the architecture and history of the place with its giant monuments and major detail on even the smallest house. Everything in Soleanna seemed to some regal theme to it, some way or another. Though with the town being quiet look as if it was a ghost town as not many people were around even though it was the middle of the day.

He eventually ran past a grey, elegantly designed fountain, spewing out water as it should after the fiasco last night. Still moving straight ahead, he notices a familiar silhouette of someone in the distance, standing beside a tree.

*"Sonic" His best friend yelled while doing a small hop to try and get the hedgehog's attention.

"Tails" He skidded in front of him time, and then gave a cadet's salute to the young kit, his tails moving up and down by themselves, even though he was practically standing still. "Long time no see". He must have come to see the festival of Soleanna too.

"I'm glad you're here- I heard you tried to save Soleanna's princess from Doctor Eggman" Tails explained to him.

"You're going to rescue her aren't you? Let me help." He said pointing to himself hopefully that his practically big 'brother' would let him come with him on an adventure- why wouldn't he.

"I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!"

"Ok, with your help, this should be a piece of cake" He said with his friend a thumbs up of approval and gave Tails a friendly pat on his arm and then broke off into a run with his fox friend not far behind.

"I'll do my best!" He chuckled before he built up enough speed to then use his twin tails to fly just above the ground following Sonic with his tails spinning to hopefully find their first clue to finding the princess.*

* * *

"Please wait until construction is completed" A soldier of Soleanna's royal guard explained to them with no specific expression on his face.

"Now what" Sonic was thinking till he was interrupted by one of the townsfolk.

"I was going for a walk by the beach and suddenly these mechs appeared" A middle-aged man said talking to his friend, panting. "I barely got back alive"

Sonic turned to Tails. "Eggman. He's at the beach" He said in a hurry. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Hmm" Tails' though aloud. "Over there!" He shouted as he pointed towards to a small island across the sea of Soleanna with some kind of magic mirror on it. Sonic glanced at the island, but then noticed the only way of getting there.

"A trail of rings" He said, puzzled and amazed at the sight of the perfectly in line pure gold rings magically hovering above the sea. "But how do we get across"

"Sonic, there's a nice store in this town. It might help you find a way to cross the sea". He informed his friend as they started to walk back down the road to the town's shop. "One problem, I don't have any money" Sonic answered.

"Excuse me, are you Sonic The Hedgehog" A voice belong to an old man interrupted the two friends conversation as were right next to the shop.

"Yeah"

"My name Alberto Robert, and I've been making shoes in this town for a long time. I'm making the ultimate shoes". He explained. "These shoes use the power of Soleanna's mysterious stones... I'm calling them custom shoes" He then let out a short sigh. "But there is nobody to test out the full potential of these shoes"

Sonic got an idea and smiled at the old man in front of him. "I'll test out your shoes"

"Really you'll be able to do that? - Thank you" He said with warmth to his heart.

*"Just put on these shoes and go through the rings! - If I've made the shoes correctly, you'll make it to the end in no time!"

Sonic as skilful as he is, made it through all of the red glowing rings no problem and went back to elderly man with good results.

"Amazing! – They work exactly as I thought, my Custom Shoes are complete" The man cheered at his hard work. "I'll give you these shoes, so you can be able to use on your journey- the best shoes in the world, worn by the best runner in the world- I'm so Happy, Thank you!" The old man filled with joy and gave the hedgehog 1000 rings for his trouble as he and Tails ran back to the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the store" said the shopkeeper. "We only have one thing in stock today and that's the light chip which allows you to do a light dash which makes you move at light at a trail of rings."

"Sweet" Sonic replied as he gave the rings to shop keep in exchange for the light chip that he then put in the hole inside his shoe and he and Tails ran back to the dock where the trail of rings were still magically floating.

_'Let's hope this works'_ He thought as he jumped off the ledge of the wall and travelled across the dock to the small island at light speed with Tails obediently flying behind as they both approached the magic mirror, they gave a silent nod to each other and one at time jump in to the mirror.*

* * *

*"Darn, were not going to make it. Let's speed up" The blue blur said warily as he fasten his pace to follow the Egg fleet in his sights, flying in the blue sky above, so close within his reach and so close to saving Elise. Just beyond the sands of the beach, Wave Ocean with the sun shining down hard. A large area of terrain away from Soleanna of gorgeous sandy grains, beautiful grasslands of tropical trees and bushes on small single islands above on higher ground and old mysterious mountains of rocks, cliffs and caves.

It started out as a smooth run for Sonic and Tails, ploughing through all the robots as if they were nothing. Going through deformed molds of rock that had eroded into the form of (surprisingly) loop-de-loops. The pair at the same time enjoying the scenery as they were on their merry on to rescuing the princess. Though the going through the beach with ease, it got to a bump with Sonic when running across the boardwalk, the blue hedgehog on the way got into a... situation with a whale that brought back some memories and need Tails' reliable assistance to get out of it.

But even with that pit stop, Sonic was now hot on the Egg fleet's trail and now serious mode dashing off through the endless wave ocean, trying to dodge all enemies while still running at full velocity till went through one more loop of rock and bounced across stone pillars to get to the very core of the wavy ocean and praised himself at the first area of the adventure done.

"Too easy, no sweat" He said after doing a quick back flip.

*"Sonic!" His best friend yelled from behind, finally catching up to him, his footsteps making tapping sounds in the sand.

As he was coming towards him, a light as air feather fell through the wind, dropping on to the sandy plain so graciously which Sonic then picked up with his gloved hand.

"It looks like the princess has been taken to another location" He said innocently as he observed the battleship going off into the distance. "Let's head back to the city" And then Tails took leave back to the town of Soleanna, whereas Sonic just stared at the properties of the lone snow-white feather in his hand and clenched it hard in his hand knowing who it belong to and without a word, ran back to the city.

* * *

**I guess Sonic never sped up enough-_-  
**

**I'm going to tell you now that this story is going to be 100% stuck to the story and will in so much detail as I can get to include the levels to the smallest of movement in cutscenes, so if you want see Sonic 06 without looking at the game, then this story is for you^^! But I'll alter the script if necessary and if you have any suggestions leave a review! **

***Insert Loading Screen Here! **

**Question of the chapter- If you played this game before- Did you love being able to walk on the loops in Wave Ocean? lol**

**Please Read & Review- As next ****_time_**** we go visit a city in Crisis(see what I did there) and see a certain monster?  
**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	5. Sliver- A City In Crisis

**Finally! I'm BACK!**

**Sorry, this has been updated in who know how long. Life... doesn't suck, but it has been taking up my free time. Dance. GSCE Options. Its been a ride lol**

**But finally were back and with Sonic 06! *Cricket Cricket* Oh well**

**Thanks to the reviewers: Arena Luminati, Swan7, Galexia the Chao, Duskzilla (Guest), Issun the Wandering Writer. You guys are AWESOME and make me (try to) update faster.  
**

**Sorry for typos and error and all that jazz, I pushed myself till the very end trying rush this along**

******Issun the Wandering Writer- Took your advice and longer chapter for you, tried really hard!**

* * *

**That Adventure In 06'**

**The Silver Saga-Act 1**

**A City In Crisis**

It was about midday when the two survivors started to trek through the deserted city, although Silver could never really tell what time it was since the sky was permanently an orange blackish colour for as long as he could remember. The colour of the sky could have fooled anybody that it was late in the evening, as the sun was always hidden by the dark clouds that covered the atmosphere; another effect of the flames as if they were in a nightmare. It didn't even occur to hedgehog that he had never truly seen the sun or even felt the light sunlight rays on his fur before, he just knew it was there.

The hedgehog and cat had stumbled into Crisis City a long time ago, one of the first places he'd visited. When they first started exploring the devastating world around them when they were so young; defeating the fire monsters whilst discovering and evolving their powers and skills together. Even though the city was in crisis... it somehow felt like home. The city was nicknamed after the fact that more than two centuries ago, this very city was the center of the rage of Iblis and was the first to face his fury all those years ago, to be curse with flames and still the city was somewhat standing after 200 years as underrated ruin with its main attraction was a cyclone of flames in the capital of the city.

"That tornado" Silver whispered, but loud enough for his best friend to hear who was standing right beside him.

"No time to stop and stare" She said sternly with her arms crossly loosely and concentrated on looking beyond the buildings to see the fiery cyclone that was still in the heart of the city after so long, but was only at full force when _he_ was around. They were definitely in the right place. Silver let out a quiet sigh, trying to not show his true emotions in front of his so serious friend and quickly put a determined look on his face "Your right, let's go" He said without hesitating and lead the way through the crumbling and decaying city to soon find him.

There were lots of fire monsters about. More than usual. Of course the Iblis monsters were still around and have multiplied in numbers since he and Blaze had been there worried Sliver a bit, but still pressed on. The hunt for Iblis coming to a close once again, he would never give up now. They had to get to him, they just had too. To finish this once and for all.

Since the flames and destroyed almost all the roads in the city, they had to climb up and around the buildings still together like little islands with convenient springs to give them a boost, but mostly the pair having to rely on Sliver's powers since Blaze couldn't hover, though she was more than capable to keep up with him, because she was very agile. With Sliver's telekinesis he could also be able to fly in the air, over the lava reef below until he got tired and with Blaze with him that put a slight strain towards him since he had to carry her as well by holding her hand. It did slow down the journey, but he didn't mind.

The sliver hedgehog could pick up just about anything with his handy telekinesis, surrounding them with a neon green glow, and throw them in mid-air at the monsters summoned, literally without getting his hands dirty like rocks, boxes still not fully destroyed, just about anything! He was always thankful for this powers . There were also really old and rusty cars that seemed 100 years outdated, apparently they were a way of transport in the past and it did somewhat confuse Silver how they still survived the flames wrath since they all of them had been crushed or pummeled by the ages taking it toll.

"Don't get in my way" He said, determined to the fire monsters that were blocking the path and threw a bolder at them and soon enough they devolved into ashes to which Silver let off a little smile while he knocked down a wall that was blocking the way forward and came to see a clearer view of the fire tornado. It gave him a very bad feeling inside his stomach.

Silver and Blaze were making good progress through the city until something made Silver stop for a moment._ 'Huh'_ He thought. On the crumbling stone floor there were circular, green marks, as if engraved into the ground that matched the mark on this hand. He could use his powers to summon debris from wherever and could be used as platforms to get to and from certain places much easier, where he couldn't by himself or even manipulate objects.

He always wondered the mystery behind the marks, it felt as if he was born to use them.

It was weird.

"Silver, come on" Blaze snapped him out of his thoughts. "Coming" He shouted behind her as he jumped up from one building to next toward his best friend. The building seemed to have a giant hole in it as if were punctured through with a drill. How fire could do this, Sliver would never know. He was about to jump down to the bottom and continue leading the way as he had been thus far, till Blaze stopped him from doing so by putting her glove hand in front of him, which almost caused him to trip and may have experience a long fall down on to the stone floor, if he wasn't trained to be clumsy.

"Leave this to me" She simply said and dropped down through the hole with Sliver not far behind and lead the journey to Iblis from here.

Unlike his telekinesis, the purple cat had her own natural ability of pyrokinesis; being able to summon to fire just by the snap her fingers. It made him feel like he belonged knowing that he wasn't the only one with powers in this world. It was quite hard to keep up with Blaze considering she was very fast and light on her feet, she ran with her arms barely behind her they were trying to keep up her while catching the wind in her palms.

They approached another large group of Iblis monsters, either flying high or sticking to the ground, marking their territory on a rooftop. They seemed to be guarding a case with a spring locked inside

"Those enemies maybe involved with that case it seems" Blaze observed . "In any case let's try defeating them first"

"Got it" Silver replied to her as was to use psychic powers to take care of the creatures, but Blaze him to it as she homed on to each of the fire monsters in a flash and made them disintegrate into ashes, move she called the 'Fire Claw'. It surprised Silver how she was able to managed to do what she could do, going that fast, and she got better every single day to point where it was effortless to perform. He wondered if he could ever that fast, though it did make his head spin thinking about it.

They two bounced of the unguarded spring and brought themselves into the inside of a another crumbling building were more monsters were present, but they didn't stay long as Blaze did another one of her moves, the 'Spinning Claw', which basically her twirling like a graceful ballerina(though he would never describe it like that to her face) in a fiery cyclone. Certainly very effective.

"Is that all you got" His friend said with hidden cockiness in her voice, which was very rare for him to hear, but wasn't one to complain as they continued to move on through city. They were really close to Iblis now, he could feel it. And wasn't the one who could sense flames here!

"I'll go on ahead" Silver urged and resumed to lead the way. He used his telekinesis to throw a rock at a piece of the highway's legs so it would knock itself down so it could turn into more of an unstable bridge, making the cars still lay peacefully on it, fell into the fire pit below, but more importantly made it able for Sliver and Blaze to cross to the other side,.

"This whole area is destroyed" Blaze smartly pointed out. Iblis was most definitely close by.

They equally defeated all the enemies in the area and found themselves running upwards on an old office building that must have collapsed into lava and lies broken in brick and glass, but had to run quickly crossing as the fire tornado that was impossible to take their eyes off.

"Blaze, watch out for things flying out the tornado" He warned the purple cat as she carefully dodged out of the way of an incoming car.

_'Iblis must have known were here to stop him'_ He thought since Iblis controlled all the flames and must have created this tornado to stop them in their tracks. _'Nice try, but nothing can stop us now'_, he turned to Blaze, "Come on we're almost there" He said as he too dodged whatever was literally being thrown at him. He only received a serious nod as she did a back-flip to avoid a bolder coming her way and finally ran the final stretch to reach Iblis.

* * *

Iblis.

What was there to say about him.

His fiery interior filled with molten lava patches covered with hard rock as his only armor with deformed devil horns on his head, his four disfigured arms, and his somewhat demonic green eyes staring down at the two heroes in his home turf of lava while Silver and Blaze were 'safe' standing a small platform, which seemed to have a long way down.

Devil was the way to describe him since he was the being that made the phrase 'complete hell on earth' come true as the world was now in flames and would be that way forever until the end of time...

Unless he had something to do about it.

The fire monster gave an almighty roar, spitting out sparks into the air, the force so strong it made Sliver and Blaze cover their eyes and brace the impact.

_'You don't scare me' _

"Come on you monster" Silver yelled as he clenched his fists in anger. "Today it will be finished"

Iblis to too far away to do close combat, so sadly his feline friend was practically useless in the fight against him, but could give him plenty of advice for battle with her still by his side. It was up to Silver and his psychic powers to defeat Iblis now.

"It's weak spot is the armored head. Aim for that Sliver" Blazed advised and Sliver made that his main target.

He picked up the rocks around him and aimed them at the fire monster. 'So far so good' Sliver mused to himself as bit by bit, Iblis' armor of stone started to break and faster thanks to his friends' tip.

Soon enough the goliath of a monster unleashed his rage, as he started to summon molten rock and pelted it at two.

"Silver, watch out" Blaze warned as the hail of fire came raining down on them, using her skills to carefully dodge out of the way. Sliver in the meantime was able to catch the balls of fire coming his way and throw them back at him, which made more his armor to fall off.

"Give it you best shot" As if he could respond, Iblis took a lone building at used his large strength to throw the weight onto to him, but luckily and carefully managed to dodge out of the way with a quick sigh of relief. The building had broken into small parts so sliver hedgehog took advantage of this and threw the remains of building at Iblis' head, completely destroying his armor, the giant groaning in pain as his lava filled body was exposed._ 'Now is my chance'. _

"Is it over" Silver said aloud.

"Its not over yet. Don't let your guard down Silver!" Blaze said to keep him in check. He proceeded lob rocks at Iblis, however it didn't seem to do anything as the monster still stood there tall as bolder were sunken into the perilous lava below. _'I guess I still have aim for the head' _Silver thought logically, as he stared at the green eyes of his enemy. Although the task did seem difficult as Iblis himself was less bulky as the armor he had prior which made him a less easy of a target, but he wasn't about to give up now!

_'Focus. FOCUS!'_

He closed one of eyes to have a better view of Iblis and carefully aimed the last piece of rock available, surrounding it in his trademark neon glow and forcefully threw it at Iblis one more time, and let out a small smile as Iblis finally sunk into the lava reef in agony...

... but not for the last time.

* * *

"Looks like we stopped him for now"

"But it will just rise up from his ashes again" He said knowing the truth and ready to accept it too as he punched a nearby wall in rage. "What's the point in all this. It'll never end" He couldn't even count how many times they had defeated Iblis, but what was the point when the enemy you've been fight for so long is practically invincible with no way defeat. There was _nothing_ they could possibly do to stop him, and that was the ugly truth.

_'So What's was the point?'._

"Calm down Silver" Was the only Blaze could say to try to comfort her friend as he closed his eyes in thought.

"So tell me what we should do" Silver responded angrily to his friend, not that he meant to, he was just... fed up. And it seemed his question caused her to silence her too, not knowing what to say.

"How can we completely destroy Iblis" He shouted out to the open world for an answer.

"_By knowing the truth of course_" A mysterious voice interrupted.

_'Huh'_

* * *

**Who is this mysterious person, find out next time on Sonic X XD lol**

**Question of the Chapter- If you were born in an apocalyptic future, what would you do?**

**Please Read & Review- As we visit an acropolis on a secret mission(whatever that is -_-)**

**I don't own Sonic Series**

**-NSFG**


End file.
